Unconditionally
by Oncer Nai
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) ¿Que pensaba Elsa mientras Anna estaba bajo el hechizo de la vision rota e Ingrid le instaba a congelar a su hermana? "No. No renunciare a mi hermana" Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

"_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"**_

Estoy preocupada por Anna, por eso en cuanto la veo entrar me levanto rápidamente. Tiene la urna en sus brazos.

—Oh, gracias a Dios que estas bien. Al principio, no pude encontrar a Ingrid y desde entonces he estado preocupada.

—Supongo que debería estar agradecida—Responde con tono frio. La miro extrañada.

— ¿Ha ido todo bien? Pareces decepcionada.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —No responde mi pregunta y sigue usando ese tono frio impropio de ella.

—Quería sorprenderte con algo especial—Le digo sonriente—Todo es de chocolate. Me temo que el helado se derritió, pero puedo hacer mas, si quieres—Extiendo mis manos hacia el helado derretido dispuesta a congelarlo nuevamente.

—Típico de ti, pensar que con comida y joyas recompensaras todo lo que me hiciste.

— ¿Todo lo que te hice? Anna, ¿De que estas hablando?

—Recapacite. Recordé todo cuando estaba en el ala este del castillo. Como me haz estado ignorando todos esos años, dejándome vagar por este lugar como un fantasma.

Solo eso fue necesario como para que me preocupara más hacia la actitud rencorosa de mi hermana. Luego lo entendí.

O eso creí.

— ¿Esto es una broma? ¿Por mi truco? Porque si quieres devolvérmela, Anna, no es gracioso.

— ¿Sabes cual es la peor parte? —Pregunto. La mire a los ojos intentando buscar alguna señal que me indique que es una broma, sin embargo me encuentro con verdadero rencor—Me dejaste creer que todo era mi culpa, que había hecho algo malo.

Eso fue como una puñalada para mí, recordándome los oscuros y solitarios recuerdos de mi aislamiento que había intentado olvidar. Haber rechazado las propuestas de Anna tantas veces era una de las cosas que mas me carcomía de remordimiento.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? Nos prometimos que nunca seriamos así. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ese era un pacto de hermanas el cual consistía en olvidar el tiempo que estuvimos separadas y solo recordar nuestros buenos momentos juntas, por el bien de ambas.

—Entre en razón—La veo tomar el collar con forma de estrella que le regale y acercarse al fuego de la chimenea.

— ¡Anna, no! —Digo al darme cuenta de su intención. Pero es demasiado tarde, arranca el collar de su cuello y lo tira al fuego con desprecio—Tu no eres así. No puede ser.

—Me temo que si—La voz de Ingrid hace aparición con ella también. La miro sorprendida se supone que debería estar en la urna.

El miedo cunde en mi interior.

—Ingrid, no estas…

—En la urna. No. Por suerte, tengo una oportunidad para enseñarte que soy la única que te entenderá. Anna nunca lo hará.

Tengo ganas de gritar "¡Eso no es cierto!".

Pero la mirada llena de desprecio y rencor en los ojos azules de Anna indica lo contrario.

Solo entonces con Ingrid cerca de mi entiendo todo.

—Esto es culpa tuya. Usaste magia para hechizarla.

—Si, pero un hechizo que revela lo que se siente de verdad, incluso si antes de era capaz de admitirlo… Sus más profundas y oscuras emociones, ahora salen a la luz.

Su tono de voz tan calmado me enfurece. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan bien mientras intentaba destruir el fuerte lazo que tengo con Anna?

¿Admitir que? Anna nunca me odio realmente, ¿o si? No, ella nunca lo hizo. Si me odiara tanto como parece hacerlo ahora bajo el hechizo entonces no me hubiera perdonado, no hubiera cancelado su boda por mi. Y sobre todo, no hubiera ido a salvarme cuando intente renunciar a todo.

—No deberías hablar conmigo. "¡Vete, Anna! ¡Vete, Anna!" —Tengo ganas de llorar, ella sabe que mi punto débil es la culpa que cargue tanto tiempo— ¡Se supone que era mi hermana!

Pero cada palabra que dice contra mi es una puñalada a mi corazón. Ella sabe lo mucho que me había disculpado por dejarla sola y que después de tanto tiempo la culpa era un sentimiento que regresaba constantemente a mi para empujarme de vuelta a la oscuridad y la soledad que supusieron encerrarme tantos años en mi habitación por el miedo constante de herir a alguien.

—Soy tu hermana. Anna, por favor, deja la urna.

"_¡Anna, no! Lo siento tanto, era por tu bien, para protegerte"_ _—_Pienso para mi misma y tengo ganas de decírselo.

—No te escuchara, Elsa. Al igual que tu madre no me escucho a mi—¿Mi madre la había encerrado en esa urna? ¿Por eso se vengaba de nosotras? —El único modo de detenerla es aceptar quien eres de verdad. Utiliza tus poderes en ella.

—No—Si algo me había enseñado mi hermana era a no renunciar a la gente. Ella no había renunciado a mí y era mi turno de no renunciar a ella—No renunciare a mi hermana.

— ¡Hazlo, Elsa! ¡Congélala!

—No, no le hare daño a mi hermana—Anna acerco su mano a la tapa de la urna.

— ¡Hazlo! —Insto nuevamente Ingrid, sin embargo puse mis manos en mis hombros esperando lo que se que me deparaba.

—Haz lo que quieras—Anna abrió la urna, mis piernas pronto se convirtieron en un líquido azul que fue succionado por la urna y poco a poco el resto de mi cuerpo hizo igual. Antes de que quedara por completo encerrada en la urna pronuncie mis últimas palabras con total cariño y amor—pero incondicionalmente, Anna, te quiero.

Narrador POV.

Y mientras Elsa quedo encerrada en la urna, Ingrid furiosa con Anna y Kristoff uso su magia y pronto todo el castillo quedo cubierto con una capa de **hielo.**


End file.
